User blog:Ranguh/Crit Mage
I was in battlefield... I had my tank on... Put on that last resist y'know? I get frozen stunned slammed slowed -- the ''YOUGE ''-- and then last resist wears off and I pop a pot. (I know I'm dead! I just try to live on so that my ranger friends dish out dat DPS doe)... Then, all of a sudden... "374 Deadly!" and "114 Crit!" just from mages. My warrior has what? 480 hp? so I can tank for a pretty long time: walk in front of my team and eat some bbq :3 just sit there and tank if it's worth it use last resist and end with a great heal'n pot. I can survive for 10 whole seconds against a 15 man team (complete with the blackjuno helm/blackskull arm +8 glad lv27 warr) but you put in 3 mage crits and I'm dead. I'm thinking of starting a pure crit mage. I wish this game had more of a variety of options to choose for armor and weapons with different sets, but the closest IMO gets to that is having many different pirate hat/gloves. In most games you have to focus on either support or damage dealing mage, but in this game Int works with Light Healing and damage dealing skills. As does CRIT!!! (tysm Com2Us) If I get just crit then I can heal 5 times as much as normal mage per second and possibly Burst down (completely obliterate someone will damage before skills go on cooldown) someone 6 levels higher than me. Can I get a "mmhmmm" from a fellow warrior? For my build I'm thinking of getting all the pirate accessories crucial to being a crit specialist: Pirate Hat, Pirate Ring, Pirate Necklace, Pirate Gloves (3-4 CRIT ofc), with a Cloak of Will (if not Cloak of Death/Cloak of Half-Death) Sprinkle some Enchant Scroll - Dexterity magic on them crit accessories ;) add the standard weapon int armor and boots for level of mage. Don't forget the special blue pet of the month XD; the extra 3 crit too OVERPOWERED! ''Voila ''the crit mage of the century was just born... Now I just have to figure out whether or not I shud specialize in support or damage... If I wanna be the one mage in bf 3 ranks above the other team's archer and never dead. I'll need some +6 armor, an escape (Teleport), Flare 3 for the damages, and... well tbh my highest level mage has been lvl 14 so far and with 3 accounts I have gotten them all to lv 14 but never any higher :/ (Support is the same but with no fire skills 'cept flameshock and no armor enchants with 2mana regen dong hat and mana regen belt) Any advice welcome, and ofc I know It will take months to make the perfect crit mage (as of now 56% lv14 mage caligo siras with 1 skill point already open planning on getting flare I and carnivalize for training solo) P.S. I'm really focusing on dominating Battlefield as support, or being able to burst down rangers like a boss in solo pvp / infinitely spam heal deadlies against bosses in new dungeons. Category:Blog posts